<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please don’t go by tomazalghul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656648">please don’t go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul'>tomazalghul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Slight fluff, They argue and I wanted to warn y’all in case that kind of stuff bothers you, angst with happy ending, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel finds out the truth about why Dinah is in 2040, which leads to them arguing and Laurel leaving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please don’t go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I hope y’all are doing awesome! Thank you all again for all the kudos, comments, and just for reading my stuff! I appreciate it! I’m sorry that this is sad, but I had this idea and had to get it out. I hope y’all enjoy it and let me know what you think of it if you don’t mind! Remember to stay safe and healthy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please don’t leave.” Dinah pleaded as she watched Laurel gather her things.</p>
<p>Laurel didn’t respond and instead continued to ignore Dinah’s presence as if she wasn’t there. Dinah felt a tear roll down her face, wishing Laurel would just talk to her or even look at her.</p>
<p>“Laurel, I-“</p>
<p>“You’re what, Dinah?! You’re sorry? Don’t give me that bullshit!” Laurel shouted at her, not missing the way Dinah flinched at her harsh words. </p>
<p>“But I am sorry, Laurel. You just won’t fucking listen to me!” Dinah shouted back to her. She was grateful they didn’t have neighbors because they would’ve definitely been disturbing them.</p>
<p>“Because your apologies don’t mean shit to me anymore. It’s probably all just another fucking lie.” Laurel spat out, as she grabbed something of hers and practically threw it in the bag, “Tell me something, did you ever even love me or was that another fucking lie?!”</p>
<p>Dinah’s face fell at Laurel’s words. She couldn’t believe that Laurel didn’t believe she didn’t truly love her, “Laurel, I love you.”</p>
<p>“Well you have a funny way of showing it.” Laurel let out as she looked over to Dinah. She felt her heart break looking at her. She wanted to go comfort her, but quickly remembered why they got to this point.</p>
<p>Dinah knew the entire time why she was in 2040, she wanted to be sent here. When she left to go for Central City, she was actually meeting up with Sara to send her to some point in the future. The problem with the situation however was Dinah didn’t get the chance to explain to Laurel why she wanted to come here. Laurel didn’t want to find out because she felt that deep down it had something to do with her.</p>
<p>Laurel actually knew that because when she asked Dinah if Laurel was a part of the reason she left, Dinah responded with a yes. It broke Laurel’s heart and all she knew was she needed to get away from Dinah. She couldn’t believe she allowed herself to fall in love with her, especially now since she was uncertain if Dinah felt the same for her.</p>
<p>Laurel grabbed the last thing that was hers and draped her bag across her shoulder. She looked back at Dinah, whose eyes were red and looking at her, silently pleading for her to stay.</p>
<p>“Laurel, I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave.” Dinah pleaded once more.</p>
<p>“You hurt me, Dinah! You fucking lied to me and clearly you don’t want me in your life if I’m part of the reason you came here to begin with!” Laurel angrily replied. She wondered why she didn’t leave yet, considering she was close to the elevator.</p>
<p>“I didn’t leave because I didn’t want you in my life! I left to protect you!” Dinah argued back.</p>
<p>Laurel let out a harsh laugh at that and asked, “To protect me?! Really? That’s the best you can come up with?”</p>
<p>“Laurel I’m telling you the truth.”</p>
<p>“How do I not know you’re just lying to me again?"</p>
<p>Dinah felt more tears running down her face. She knew she deserved that and she understood that she probably lost Laurel’s trust, but she was being completely honest as to why she came here. </p>
<p>Laurel scoffed and walked into the elevator without another word. When Dinah heard the elevator doors close, she began to sob. She was at a loss and didn’t know what to do. She wants to tell Laurel the truth, but she doesn’t think Laurel would even hear her out. Not that she could blame her however, she did lie to her.</p>
<p>Dinah picked up the phone to call Sara. She was wanting to see if Laurel was going back to 2020. Even though she didn’t want her to leave, she didn’t want her to be in 2040 alone. </p>
<p>The phone rang a few times before Sara picked up, “Hey Dinah! What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Sara, are you taking Laurel back to 2020?”</p>
<p>Dinah heard Sara suck in a breath and respond with, “Yeah. She wants to go see our dad and such.”</p>
<p>Dinah wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall again and nodded, “Okay that’s all I wanted to know. Thank you Sara.”</p>
<p>“Did you even tell her why you came here?”</p>
<p>“I tried. She wouldn’t listen, but I can’t really blame her. I did lie.”</p>
<p>Dinah heard Sara move around in the background, “Look, Laurel is here so I had to get out of earshot. So she doesn’t know about Diaz being there?”</p>
<p>Dinah shook her head and replied, “Nope. I should’ve just told her, but I was scared she was going to go find him and get herself killed.”</p>
<p>“I understand that D, but you and Laurel work better together. If you would’ve told her, you could’ve worked together to take him down once and for all.” Sara pointed out.</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s too late for that now. I just need her to be safe and away from him. I can’t let him find her, Sara! He’ll kill her.” </p>
<p>“And what about you? What if he kills you?” Sara asked, curious about what Dinah’s plans are with this. “It would hurt Laurel either way, D.”</p>
<p>Dinah sighed and knew Sara was right. She should’ve just told Laurel everything from the beginning, but she felt the need to protect her. “I’ll let you go Sara. Sorry to bother you.”</p>
<p>“No, Di-“ Sara tried to reply, but was cut off by Dinah hanging up.</p>
<p>Dinah moved around the living room and stopped when she saw a photo of her and Laurel from a few months back. They were smiling and it was one of the happiest times in Dinah’s life. She felt that she never deserved Laurel, that Laurel would’ve been better off not knowing her or befriending her. </p>
<p>Dinah kept herself away from Laurel for the longest time and convinced herself she hated her because it was easier that way. She’d always felt a pull between her and Laurel and that’s why she tried to keep them apart for the longest time. She tried to deny her feelings and stay away from Laurel, knowing that it would only end in heartbreak.</p>
<p>Dinah decided to lie on the couch and snuggle into the pillow that smelt like Laurel. She began to sob as the realization kicked in that she just lost the person she loves the most. She continued to sob herself into exhaustion, not really remembering when she fell asleep.</p>
<p>———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>Dinah awoke several hours later and didn’t even notice that a portal had opened in the apartment. She didn’t notice until she heard a quiet, “D?”</p>
<p>Dinah looked up from the couch and saw Laurel standing there. She felt her heart flutter and replied, “Hey.”</p>
<p>Laurel crossed the distance and sat on the couch next to Dinah, but not before setting her bag on the ground. Dinah felt her heart swell at Laurel bringing her bag back. Laurel tilted her head at Dinah and sighed, “D, I’m-“</p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologize, Laur. You did nothing wrong.” Dinah quickly let out, knowing that Laurel was going to apologize for something she didn’t even do.</p>
<p>“D, I left without letting you even explain to me what happened. I just jumped to conclusions and then I left. I should apologize for that.” Laurel stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“Laurel, you did nothing wrong. You responded like that because I was stupid and I wasn’t honest with you. And I’m truly sorry for that.” </p>
<p>Laurel moved to grab Dinah’s hand and rub soothing circles into it, “We really need to work on our communication.”</p>
<p>Dinah nodded her head in agreement, “I agree with you completely. Laurel, I didn’t come here to get away from you or anything. I came here because I found out Diaz exists here and I didn’t want you to find out because I know how triggering he can be for you and I didn’t want him to kill you.”</p>
<p>Laurel sucked in a deep breath, “Wow. That’s a lot. I can’t believe he exists here.”</p>
<p>“I know and I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. You deserved to know and I shouldn’t keep things like that from you. I just didn’t want you to go after him alone and get yourself killed.” </p>
<p>“But D, if you would’ve gone after him yourself, you could’ve gotten killed. I can’t lose you, especially to him.” Laurel stated, tears forming at her eyes. </p>
<p>Dinah quickly wrapped her arms around Laurel and held on tightly to her, “I am so sorry, Laurel.”</p>
<p>Laurel leaned more into Dinah and felt tears roll down her cheek, “I’m sorry too, D. I don’t ever want to fight like that again.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to either, baby.” Dinah quietly let out, “I promise I won’t keep any more secrets between us and we’ll work on our communication. I just can’t lose you Laurel. I love you too much and you are everything to me.”</p>
<p>Laurel nodded her head in agreement, “I love you. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>The women stayed wrapped up in each other for several minutes, neither wanting to leave the others embrace considering they were close to just losing each other. </p>
<p>“What made you come back?” Dinah asked, before quickly adding on, “Not that I’m upset. I am actually thrilled. You were pretty pissed at me though.”</p>
<p>Laurel gave her a small smile and kissed her on the cheek, “Well, you obviously. But I talked to my dad and he told me that we should work it out, talk it through like adults. I was upset for a while, but I ended up missing you and I knew that I didn’t want to be without you.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad, baby. I can’t imagine my life without you. I swear to you that I will try to do better. I missed you so much.”</p>
<p>Laurel sighed in content and laid her head back on Dinah’s chest, relaxing into her and letting sleep take both of them.</p>
<p>They knew they would have a lot to talk about and they would need to figure out how to move their relationship forward, but for now they just wanted to relish in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>